Detalles de amor
by Alcatraces
Summary: Al llegar con anticipación de un viaje de trabajo, Bella encuentra a su novio Edward con su socia Tanya Denali, con su corazón roto y embarazada se escapa a Forks. Edward arrepentido la busca…pero ella ¿podrá perdonarlo?
1. Chapter 1

Declaración: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meye

**Detalles de amor**

**Resumen: **

Al llegar con anticipación de un viaje de trabajo, bella encuentra a su novio Edward con su socia Tanya Denali, con su corazón roto y embarazada se escapa a Forks.

Edward arrepentido la busca…pero ella ¿podrá perdonarlo?

**Prologo**

**Bella POV**.

Como era de esperarse, con el típico clima de la ciudad de Forks, Washington me encontraba mirando como las gotas de lluvia chocaban contra la ventana, mis amigos habían ido a comprar unas cosas al mercado, por lo tanto me encontraba sola, era la sexta ves en la semana que habían tenido que salir corriendo de la casa y con esta lluvia.

Aunque sabían que no era necesario y bien que tratara de evitarlo, siempre hacían lo que querían, respondiendo con absurdos argumentos como _"…Bella, Bella, Bella, si no satisfacemos cualquier antojo que sientas, el pobre bebe sufrirá las consecuencias ¡¡¡¡¡nacerá con manchas en su cuerpecito!!!!! Así que no discutas Jame y yo podemos manejar esto…" _

Jacke tenía esas entupidas creencias populares acerca de los antojos y James se unía a cada una de esas locuras, era imposible discutir con ellos. Desde que se enteraron que estaba embarazada hace cuatro meses, Jacke dejo todo lo que tenía que hacer en la reserva de La Push, dejando encargada de todo a Leah su Novia y James, bueno, el suspendió todas la expediciones de Cazas con su s amigos por todo un año solo para "cuidarme", por lo que se instalaron en mi casa, con la excusa de que con mi falta de equilibrio y el estado en el que estaba, iba a terminar matándome a mi y a la pobre criatura dentó mío, por lo que necesitaban estar conmigo todo el tiempo.

Ni Jacke ni James son los Padres de mi pequeño bebe, no, ellos son mi mejores amigos de toda la vida, con un pequeño complejo de hermanos sobreprotectores…

¿Que quien es e padre de mi bebe?, bueno, tendría que responder que es la persona mas Perfecta que eh conocido, no solo físicamente, ya que se podría comparar con un Dios griego, no, el es hermoso por su forma de ser, por cada una de esas pequeñas actitudes suyas que me hacen verlo como la persona mas perfecta del mundo, aun después de lo que hizo sigo pensando igual. Aunque mis amigos en estos meses concordaron "maldito Idiota" le quedaba mejor

A pesar de todo lo sufrido este ultimo tiempo, nunca olvidare los momentos felices que tuvimos juntos, cuando podía pensar que nada ni nadie nos iba a separar, atesorándolos dentro de mi corazón, y tenerlos como excusas para poder seguir adelante, …como la noche en la que estábamos festejando el principio del felices para siempre de mi mejor amiga Alice Brandon y su novio Jasper Withlock…

…..Flash back……

La luna y las estrellas estaban en su máximo esplendor, es impresionante como estando en medio de la ciudad de New York, se podían apreciar a tal magnitud. Me encontraba fuera del salón de fiestas, sentada en una de las bancas de patio, necesitaba aire, los interminables choques de copas con mis amigos, estaban haciendo efecto en mí.

Adentro se notaba que la estaban pasando de maravillas y que la fiesta había resultado un éxito, como cualquiera en las que Alice y Ros han estado involucradas, todavía no entendía como esa duende maniaca podía llegar a organizar su propia fiesta de compromiso.

Aun estaba un poco lejos, podía escuchar las fuertes carcajadas de Emmett, James y Jacke, segur producto de alguna broma echa a costas de Jasper, lo compadezco…

No creo que deberías estar afuera, esta fresco y podrías resfriarte- no lo había sentido llegar, pero, esa vos tan hermosamente aterciopelada solo tenia un dueño, gire lentamente mi cabeza para quedar frente a un joven de Hermosos orbes Esmeraldas, sonrisa torcida y unos rebeldes cabellos cobrizos

Si creo que tienes razón esta fresco y no eh traído mi abrigo – respondí sin quitar la vista de sus ojos

Tonta Bella, ten el mío no lo necesito- respondió ensanchando mas su sonrisa y tediándome el abrigo que hacia unos momentos, traía colgado bajo su brazo derecho y que yo gustosa recibía colocándomelo sobre los hombros y aspirando discretamente su embriagador perfume….para después levantar mi lentamente mi cabeza y recibir sus calidos labios sobre los míos, uniéndolos en un suave beso lleno de amor….

……Fin Flash back…….

Esos fueron los días más felices de mi vida, al fin pude confesarle mi amor, estábamos juntos, queriéndonos incondicionalmente, o eso pensaba yo…

Todavía no puedo creer como fue que nuestra historia termino, o mejor dicho no quiero creer la causa del porque termino todo, antes prefiero engañarme, pensar que el solo se fue a uno esos viajes de negocios, en los que tarda en regresar.

Peor días como hoy, cuando todos los recuerdos salen y pasean por mi mente, no me es posible engañarme a mi misma….

………….Flash Back………

El viaje había tardado menos de lo planeado, pude organizar el desfile de modas de la colección de Alice muy rápido, ahora Ros solo tenía que revisar a las modelos que participarían, cosa que hace muy bien ella sola, por lo que decidí volver a casa con una semana a de anticipación, estaba muy contenta, me moría de ganas de hablar con Edward. En Londres me había echo unos análisis, ya que me encontraba algo descompuesta, cuando llegaron los resultados, no cabía en mi tanta felicidad ¡¡¡¡estaba embarazada!!!!! , solo estaba de un mes aproximadamente, pero ya quería tener a mi pequeño bebe en brazos.

Cuando llegue a nuestro departamento todo estaba muy oscuro, supuse que Edward estaba en la empresa o con Emmett y Jasper, así que me dirijo a la habitación, me daría un baño y después prepararía una cena romántica para los dos.

Al llegar frente a la habitación pare en seco…la puerta estaba serrada pero podía oír perfectamente las voces que estaban detrás.

Sin hacer ruido abrí la puerta, mi corazón latía muy agitado, no quería pensar lo peor, pero el no querer no cambia las cosas, al entrar en la habitación, vi a Edward, mi amado Edward, embistiendo a la socia de su empresa Tanya Denali, no lo pude evitar, las lagrimas inundaron mis ojos, cayendo por mis mejillas…

Ed-Edward- fue lo único que logre decir, mi vos se quebró por el llanto, di media vuelta y salí corrí , quería irme, desaparecer

-¡¡¡Bella!!!!- pude escuchar como me llamaba antes de salir completamente del departamento, pero yo estaba devastada.

Salí del edificio y tome el primer taxi que vi….

………Fin Flash Back………….

Desde ese día estoy viviendo en Forks, había desaparecido literalmente, nadie sabe donde encontrarme, nadie excepto Jacke y James quienes vivían en esta ciudad, cuando me vieron estaban sorprendidos pensaban que seguía en Londres, les conté lo sucedido, y luego de insultar y maldecid a Edward se instalaron en mi casa jurando no decir de mi paradero asta que yo lo decidiera.

A pesar de ser hombres, James y Jacke se defendían muy bien con cada síntoma del embarazo, además las revistas, y libros que trataban del tema nos ayudaron mucho

-ya llegamos…. Bells conseguimos todos tus caprichos desde el helado de chocolate hasta las masitas de yogur- limpia las lágrimas traicioneras que habían ciado de mis ojos, antes de girar mi rostro y dedicarles una sonrisa a mis dos mejores amigos…

- Jacke James….ya empezábamos a tener hambre… – dije mientras acariciaba mi ya gran vientre. Como respuesta escuche las fuertes, y calidas risas de mis amigos

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bueno que les pareció, espero que les guste, como sabrán este es mi primer fics, así que acepto cualquier comentario, este solo es el prologo pero ya pondré el primer capitulo, bueno me despido besos y abrazos…..=)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1:**

_…"no extrañéis, dulces amigos,_

_Que este mi frente arrugada _

_yo vivo en paz con los hombres _

_y en guerra con mis entrañas" …_

_(Antonio Machado)_

**Bella POV.**

_-…"…Estrellita ¿Como estás?_

_Me pregunto ¿Que serás?_

_Un diamante debes ser_

_di si tu me puedes ver._

_Estrellita si te vas_

_di que no me olvidarás._

_Eres la primera que yo veo_

_brillando concedes los deseos._

_No existe una estrella en el cielo_

_que tenga tu brillo y tus destellos_

_Estrellita ¿Como estás?_

_Me pregunto ¿Que serás?_

_Un diamante debes ser_

_di si tu me puedes ver…"…_

Mientras cantaba acariciaba mi vientre, estos días mi pequeña bebe estuvo muy inquieta, no ah dejado de patera, ni de removerse en mi interior, es como si estuviera diciéndome algo, lo bueno es que ya se ah calmado, pero presiento que dentro de un rato comenzara a moverse nuevamente, estos días, lo único que la ah podido calmar medianamente son las voces de Jacke o James, pero hoy decidieron encerrarse en una de las habitaciones de la casa para llevar a cavo su " proyecto secreto " o mejor entendido como "nuevo regalo para su Ahijada", si, ese es el ultimo tema que han sacado como de máxima importancia

……Flash Back….(dos semanas atrás)

Me encontraba acostada en el sillón acariciando mi vientre, manía que había adquirido estos últimos dos meses, estaba cansada y lo pero es que no había echo nada…. Así estaba hasta que las puertas de la casa se abrieron, dejando entrar a unos ¿gigantescos muñecos de felpa?

oye Bells mira que bonito Osito le compre para mi Ahijada – Gritaba Jacke detrás del gran oso de Felpa….

…¿Jacke?

Como que tu Ahijada, Bells dile a este Idiota que la bebe será MI Ahijada…- esa era la vos de James, mas bien los gritos de James que salían detrás de ¿¿¿¿ un gran león de felpa????

…..Chicos que es todo esto…- intente preguntar lo mas calmada posible el estrés no le hace bien a la bebe

.........Fin Flash Back……

Quien será el Padrino de Renesemee, si, Renesemee ese es el nombre que elegí para mi pequeña, aunque ellos decían que parecía trabalenguas, para mi era un nombre precioso.

Me levante de la mecedora, tenia un poco de hambre, mire el reloj era el mediodía y me había olvidado de hacer el almuerzo, genial, hoy comeríamos emparedados. Mientras me dirigía a la cocina el unos gritos de dolor, por la vos, supuse que de James, me hizo cambiar de rumbo para llegar a la habitación en la se encontraban.

-Chicos……están bien……que fueron esos gritos…- apoye mi oreja en la puerta para poder escuchar lo que pasaba en esa habitación

No pasa nada Bells estamos bien….-grito Jacke, luego de eso sonó un golpe seco seguido de los gritos de James

BIEN….QUE ESTAMOS BIEN ….Jacob Black me acabas de martillar la mano…- bien eso era todo lo que tenia que escuchar, sin esperar mas gire el picaporte y entre……lo que vi me dejo sorprendida, no lo podía creer…dentro la habitación estaba decorada con tonos rosas, y algunos empapelados de ositos, muebles blancos, y en el centro de la habitación estaban mis dos amigos arrodillados en el suelo con lo que parecía ser la cuna

-Que…Chicos que es esto…- ambos me miraron un poco apenados

-bueno bells ….esto….

-es la habitación de Nessi…Te gusta…-

-…Gustarme…ME ENCANTA… pero ¿Por qué no me dijeron ¿ podría haberlos ayudado…-estaba muy emocionada, creo que si pudiera habría saltado como Alice cuando accedía a ir al centro comercial con ella…

Alice, hace ya mucho que no veía a mis amigas, y las extrañaba mucho, extrañaba las calidas sonrisas de Esme, las charlas con Ros, y la alegría que me brindaba la compañía de Alice…

-Bella te encuentras bien ….- me pregunto Jacke algo alarmado

-…S-si…Por-Porque preguntas…- intente que mi vos no sonara triste pero Falle

-…pues porque estas llorando…-lleve una mano hacia mis mejillas, James tenia razón estaba llorando…

-…Extraño a mis amigas…- respondí con la mirada en el suelo-…quisiera llamarlas y pedirles que vengan pero…

-…no digas mas…toma…-dijo Jacke tendiendo me su celular-…llámalas diles que vengan a verte…seguro se tomar el primer vuelo a Forks….

-…te estas olvidando de Emmett Jasper y Carlisle, ellos son sus novios viven con ellas y seguro de que si se enteran ellos el no tardara en enterarse…-esa era la razón por la que nunca llamaba a las chicas, desde que desaparecí Edward me a estado buscando, por lo que me contaron los chicos, Ros había encontrado la carta con los resultados de los análisis, por lo que al otro día de mi regreso, había llamado al departamento para felicitarnos, ahí fue cuando el se entero de mi embarazo…

vamos Bella llámalas y solo diles que no digan nada, seguro que guardan el secreto, por lo que el hablado con ellas en el ultimo viaje a New York ellas te echan mucho de menos….

…esta bien …-

Me habían convencido iba a llamar a las chicas, les pediría que vengas, y que guardaran el secreto por un tiempo, hasta que me sienta preparada para enfrentarlo o cuando deje de amarlo, la que ocurra primero. Salí al patio y marque el primer numero que me vino a la mente…

_Hola-_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Edward POV.**

Hacia ya cuatro meses desde que perdí todas las ganas de vivir, es que sin ella mi vida no valía nada, mi vida no era nada, sin ella, el amor de mi vida mí manada _Bella._

Todavía no podía creer lo increíblemente entupido que fui, ¡¡¡y todo por pasarme de copas!!!! Estupida fiesta, estupida compañía y estupida Zorra oportunista TANYA DENALI.

Todavía no entiendo como pudo engañarme……

…Flash Back…

Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper y yo estábamos en un bar, festejando, si festejando, al fin me había decidido a pedirle a bella que se casara con migo, era el ultimo del grupo en tomar esa decisión, los primeros habían sido Carlisle con Esme el verano pasado, seguidos por Ros y Emmett, Jasper y Alice hace seis meses y por fin yo, al fin me había decidido por la forma perfecta de pedírselo, si, esa era mi único impedimento…

-…jajaja…bien otro brindis por el amor…- si ya estaba ebrio después de 4 Martinis, y no se cuantas campañas los cuatro estábamos ebrios y sin saber lo que desiamos-…

-…veo que están celebrando…- esa vos me sonaba familiar, si era mi socia Danali alias, la acosadora lunática según Emmett-…

Tanya…como estassss…y ssssi sellebramosss que Ed al fin se nos decidió casar jajajaja…- dijo Emmett mientas me golpeaba un hombro…

-valla, valla,…pero felicidades…Señor Masens - se notaba su falsa sonrisa, pero seria descortés no responder

Edward, puedes tutearme, y muchas gracias…- respondí lo mas claro que pude, llevándome una mano a la cabeza, estaba mareado, y de seguro iba a tener una fuerte resaca mañana…

Bueno Edward por lo que veo no puedes conducir en este estado quieres que te lleve a casa…- tramaba algo lo podía sentir en su tono de vos…

estoy bien no te preocupes….

Vamos Edward no puedes conducir, además para que están los amigos, mira tomate estas aspirinas te harán pasar los mareos…y vamos que te llevo a tu Casa….

……..Fin Flash Back………

Eso es le ultimo recuerdo que tengo, después todo es negro, la próxima imagen es yo sobre ella y Bella llorando en la puerta….

No se como pero tengo que encontrar a Bella explicarle y rogarle al cielo que me crea, y así poder estar juntos nuevamente, y así poder cuidar a nuestro hijo…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lo primero que quiero decirles es, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me hace muy feliz que les guste mi historia, y espero que este capitulo les guste también.

Jajaja al principio cuando comencé a escribir la historia yo tampoco podía creer lo que escribía me odie a mi misma por hacer que Edward se acostara con Tanya, pero era necesario…jajaja bueno espero que les guste este capitulo y dejen su opinión…….=)


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaración:** Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meye

**Detalles de amor**

**Cáp. 2**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Alice POV.**

Entupido… entupido… entupido…AVION!!!!; hace mas de media hora que el vuelo a Seattle esta retrasado, porque tiene que pasar esto ahora, malditos vuelos, maldito retraso, maldito el destino por ponerme a prueba de paciencia…bueno, Alice relájate, respira profundo, piensa en positivo, no eres la única que quiere matar a los incompetentes empleados del aeropuerto, Rosalie esta igual o peor de impaciente, creo que va a golpear a alguien, y Esme bueno ella solo esta discutiendo con uno de los empleado, si a eso se le puede llamar discusión.

Yo solo me dedico a caminar de un lado a otro, impaciente como mis amigas, y como para no estarlo, si no hace menos de dos horas que por fin sabemos el paradero de Bella, que hace aproximadamente cinco meses que desapareció estando embarazada, y como si eso fuera poco Jacob y Jame siempre supieron el paradero de mi amiga… juro que voy a torturar a ese par de Idiotas y seguro Ros y Esme estarán encantadas de ayudarme.

……Flash back…..

Ya habíamos terminado de revisar, los diseños de primavera, los contratos de las modelos y los ajustes de los desfiles, Ros salio con Emes a buscar café y yo me quede esperando una llamada desde Paris.

Odio quedarme sola en la oficina, me aburro, si tan solo Bella estuviera aquí, estaría un poco mas entretenida…extraño las charlas que teníamos, extraño sus comentarios, su simple presencia, sencillamente extraño a mi amiga.

No se que fue lo que causo que se fuera de ese modo, no lo entiendo, para que Bella tomara una decisión tan radical, lago debió haber pasado, algo grave, por eso no me eh metido mucho en el asunto del detective que contrato Edward, por eso, o por que pienso que el tiene algo que ver con la decisión de mi amiga.

Edward no nos ha dado muchos detalles de lo sucedido esa noche, bueno en lo que respecta a nosotras, solo nos dijo que se había ido y que no la logro alcanzar, no se si a Emmett, Carlisle y Jasper les a contado algo mas……

Tan pérdida estaba en mis pensamientos que no escuche el teléfono, malditos Parisinos, tan oportunos…

-Hola-

-_…Alice…eres tu…-_ esa vos, esa vos era de BELLA, sin poder creerlo mire la pantalla, donde aparecía el nombre James…

-BELLAAAA…..amiga donde estas….porque desapareciste……que sucedió……..y dime porque tienes el Celular de James….el te encontró verdad …..Bella responde…-

_-…Alice yo también me alegro de escucharte, me encuentro en Forks con Jacke y James, en la vieja casa de mi papá, en cuanto a lo que paso, no puedo contártelo por teléfono…_

- no digas mas… ya estoy en camino…no sabes cuanto te eh extrañado…diles a ese par que tienes por amigos que los asesinare en cuanto llegue,…

-_ yo también las extraño mucho… y si vienes podrías decirle a Ros Y a Emes que también vengan es que las extraño mucho…Alice por cierto…no le digas a los chicos donde estoy no quiero que Edw… no quiero que se enteren todavía…_

_-_No digas más, tomaremos el primer vuelo que salga, te llamaremos en cuanto lleguemos…y no le diremos a los chicos descuida… - corte el teléfono, sin despedirme de bella, necesitaba decirle a las chicas…conseguir los boletos de avión….

……Fin Flash back……

Al fin pudimos abordar con cuarenta y cinco minutos de retraso; el viaje me pareció eterno, no logre conciliar el sueño, y tampoco logre distraerme con la película que estaban pasando.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Seattle, nos encaminamos a rentar un auto, en ese momento di gracias a que Ros condujera, a ella no le importa romper limites de velocidades, por lo que la otra mitad del viaje solo tardo menos de una hora.

Ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando llegamos a la vieja casa de Bella, las luces de sala estaban encendidas, aparcamos detrás de lo que supuse ere el auto de Jacob, y en cuando estuvimos fuera del auto, la puerta de la casa se abrió, ahí estaba, después de no haberla visto en tanto tiempo ahí estaba mi mejor amiga con su enorme vientre saludándonos, creo que no fui la única que soltó unas cuantas lagrimas antes de correr y abrasar a Bella…….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Edward POV.**

Estaba recostado en el sillón de cuero, mirando como Emmett y Jasper discutían que película veríamos, mientras que Carlisle preparaba unos bocadillos, ya hacia dos semanas que estaban en casa, molestándome, ya que sus adoradas novias habían salido de viaje, y como no tienen a donde mas ir, se instalaron en mi departamento, no es que me moleste su compañía, es que en estas dos ultimas semanas, no eh podido seguir con la búsqueda de Bella, y el maldito detective que contrate todavía no tiene muchos avances que digamos.

-…y todavía no saben a donde están sus novias…- ya estaba cansado de escucharlos discutir, por lo de las películas, y este es el único tema que se me vino a la mente para llamar su atención.

-…no…lo único que me dijo Alice es que es un viaje de chicas…y por eso no podíamos ir…- no puedo creer con que tranquilidad responde Jasper-…

-…a mi Ros me dijo que era un asunto importante… y cuando le pregunte cuanto tiempo iban a estar de viaje me respondió….Tiempo indefinido….- por lo menos Emmett si estaba algo preocupado, lo sentía en su vos –

- y tu Carlisle, no le preguntaste nada a Esme…- me levante un poco del sillon para mirar a Carlisle que entraba en la sala con unas bandejas de papitas y otras de palomitas

-…esta mañana hable con ella…-no se porque pero tengo la impresión que esta omitiendo información no solo para los chicos sino también para mi

-…y que te dijo….-volví a insistir

-…a si dijo que…emmm….les manda saludos y que no nos preocupemos…- si alguien conoce cuando Carlisle esta nervioso, esos somos nosotros…en menos de un segundo, y Emmett Jasper y yo ya teníamos inmovilizado a Carlisle…

- …Carlisle Cullen….escupe lo que sabes….- dijo Emmett mientras le aplicaba una llave en los brazo….

-….Esme te dijo en donde están…y cuando van a volver…- al fin Jasper mostraba algo de impaciencia, en su tono de vos-….vamos habla

-…de acuerdo…hablare…pero primero… que el enorme oso me salte…no respiro…

Después de que Emmett soltara Carlisle, y este recuperara oxigeno, los cuatro nos sentamos en la sala…

-…bien te escuchamos…- dijo Jasper

-…bien antes que nada…prometan no decir ni hacer algo entupido…en especial hacer algo entupido asta que termine de hablar…-no se por que pero tengo la impresión de que lo ultimo fue dirigido a mi-…bien antes de irse Esme me contó brevemente el porque de tan repentino viaje, es una visita a una muy amiga de ellas…

-…eso es todo…por eso tanto misterio…- dijo Emmett –… y sabes sonde están…o cuando vuelven…

-…si...Y si…solo diré que aparentemente el viaje va a durar unos cuatro meses más, si no se adelanta el parto…-

¿¿Parto??....la amiga a la que fueron a visitar esta embarazaba, y si le faltan cuatro meses para completar los nueve meses, quiere decir que esta de unos cinco meses aproximadamente, y hasta donde yo se la única de las amigas de Ros, Alice y Esme que esta embarazada de cinco meses…...es….

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**si ya se soy muy mala jajajajaja……….bueno como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que el Cáp. Sea de su agrado….sino por favor háganmelo saber así lo puedo mejorar……….besos abrazos……….nos vemos…….=)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaración:** Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meye

**Detalles de amor**

**Resumen:**

Al llegar con anticipación de un viaje de trabajo, bella encuentra a su novio Edward con su socia Tanya Denali, con su corazón roto y embarazada se escapa a Forks.  
Edward arrepentido la busca…pero ella ¿podrá perdonarlo?

**Edward POV.**

Veinte minutos, solo veinte minutos más…entupido avión…entupido piloto retrasado…

Miro mi reloj, solo pasaron dos minutos…dos eternos minutos…Clámate Edward…seguro, para cuando descubran que no estoy ya no podrán hacer nada.

Al fin la Azafata esta llamando para abordar, mi suerte mejora, la vida me sonrí chica me mira algo estrañada, no la culpo, yo tambien miraria asi a un hombre con uno de sus ojos, inchado y morados, no me importa , solo tengo que entregar mi boleto y estere un paso mas cerca de……

¡¡¡¡¡DETENTE AHÍ MASEN SI QUIERES VIVIR!!!!!!...... karma-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estábamos en el Mercedes de Carlisle, con dirección a mi departamento, alias mi pequeña prisión, sentado a mi lado, en el asiento trasero venia Emmett, tenia el ceño fruncido y los parpados cerrados, estaba enfadado, prácticamente el humor que tubo toda esta semana, en el asiento del copiloto estaba Jasper, con los ojos clavado en el espejo retrovisor, que o casualidad, le daba un buen panorama de mi cara, y a su lado Carlisle, con se expresión seria y la vista clavada en frente…eso solo me dice que me espera un buen sermón al llegar…..

Cierro los ojos, por lo menos, ninguno se comporto como hace una semana cuando les confié mi secreto, el porque bella había salido corriendo ese día,…

……..Flash Back…….

Estábamos sentados en la cocina, el silencio era incomodo, y no era para menos, mis amigos se acababan de enterar, que la razón por la que su querida amiga, casi hermana, había desaparecido, era porque me encontró a mi, al hombre que ser su novio, el hombre que la hacia suya todas las noches y entre jadeos le repetía lo mucho que la amaba, en los brazos de otra, mas precisamente, en los brazos de la Zorra de mi ex Socia Tanya Denali……claro que también les explique lo de unas pastillas el alcohol , pero eso no justifica los hechos…..

Pude ver que de todos el primero en reaccionar fue Emmett, se levanto de su silla y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección, su rostro estaba sombrío, sus ojos siempre alegres ahora estaban apagados…lo que vino después no me lo espere, ni siquiera se a ciencia cierta que fue lo que paso, solo sentía que mi cuerpo me dolía, mi espalda y por sobretodo la cabeza, mas precisamente la zona de mi ojo derecho…cuando levante la mirada, pude a Jasper sosteniendo a Emmett y a Carlisle apoyado contra la mesada y con la mirada en el piso….

………Fin Flash Back……….

Llegamos al departamento, fui el primero en cruzar la puerta seguido por Carlisle, Jasper y por ultimo Emmett……….

Me acomode en uno de los sillones individuales, entrelace mis manos y observe a mis custodios, los tres estaban parados frente a mi, Jasper miraba para otro lado, seguía con su indiferencia, cuando mire a Emmett, pude notar que estaba maldiciéndome en los tres idiomas que sabe y de tosas las formas que se le ocurren, en el centro de ambos estaba Carlisle, su mirada perdida en un punto atrás de mi me indicaba que estaba pensando la manera poco hiriente de decirme, el muy completo idota que soy, y ahora que lo pienso bien, que iba a hacer cuando llegara, iba a entrar a su casa y decirle "Sabes Bells, el día que me encontraste en la cama con Tanya, no fue mi culpa estaba tomado y dios sabe si no estaba también drogado, volvamos a Casa, Casémonos y formemos una familia…"

Si Edward eres la persona mas inteligente, seguro que ni hubiera podido traspasar la puerta, Jack y James jugarían a ver quien puede destrozarme primero y d la forma más dolorosa y si puedo soportar eso, todavía me faltaría pasar por Ros, Alice y Emes… seguro ellas se encargarían de que no me acercara a Bella….

Solté un suspiro y tape mi cara con las manos…la desesperación me invadía, no tenia idea de cómo lograría que me perdone, todavía no se si me perdonaría……. y si alguien mas esta con ella……y si encontró a agrien que la haga feliz….según Carlisle, estaba sola… pero, cualquier hombre daría lo que fuera por estar con ella …aunque este embarazada… por lo menos yo si lo daria todo……. no puedo dejar de pensar…. todas las noches imagino lo hermosa que se vera con esa pancita de embarazada…o como seria estar levantándome a las altas horas de la madrugada solo por uno de sus caprichos……

Sentí que alguien que uno de los chicos se acercaba a mi….para mi sorpresa era Jasper quien traía en su mano un pedazo de carne congelada…….

-Se te esta hinchando….ponte esto….-tome el pedazo de carne cruda y la lleve hasta la parte derecha de mi cara, sentí una pequeña sensación de alivio recorrer esa zona, le di una mirada de agradecimiento, el solo formo una débil sonrisa y fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones continuos al mío, Emmett lo imito, pude ver que en su cara había una expresión de culpa, y también de frustración, sabia que se sentía culpable por haberme pegado el puñetazo, pero a la ves estaba conforme, Bella es como la hermana pequeña que nunca pudo tener.

Edward – la vos de Carlisle rompió el silencio de la habitación – mientras en el tiempo que nos tomo llegar asta el aeropuerto….los chicos y yo estuvimos ablando….- hizo una pausa, y luego continuo – desde que bella desapareció, has estado muy preocupado por el paradero de ella,…no me interrumpas – detuvo mi ademán de acotar comentario – lo que quiero decir es que…si a ti…bueno si tu hubieras estado engañando a Bella, con esa tipa, no te importaría si paradero…ni nos hubieras contado lo que en realidad sucedió…y tampoco te hubieras ensacado al aeropuerto la cantidad de beses que pudiste…como lo has hecho en esta semana

Lo que Carlisle quiere decir es que te ayudaremos a que puedas hablas con ella y explicarle las cosas….-lo que acababa de decir Jasper y lo anterior que dijo Carlisle me lleno de esperanzas, seguro que con su ayuda vería a Bella en poco tiempo….

Gracias chicos…no se como agradecerles lo que van a hacer…esto es…- estaba por continuar pero la vos de Emmett me paro…

…solo te vamos a ayudar a que puedas hablar con ella…luego tu te las vas a ingeniar para convencerla…si ella se opone y quiere verte lejos…como te llevamos asta ella te traemos de vuelta….-aunque en su rostro se formo su característica sonrisa burlona sabia que lo que terminaba de decir era cierto y lo mas justo…ellos no obligarían a bella a amarme nuevamente, solo me ayudarían con los medios para poder entrar en su camino y poder explicarle e intentar conquistarla nuevamente….

…lo entiendo amigos… no se preocupen si ella no me quiere en su vida… no la obligare a nada….solo le pediré que me deje ver al bebe y poder ser el padre…

…pero hombre no te desanimes tan rápido…intenta pensar en positivo…-dijo Jasper

…bueno pero primer tenemos que inventar una buena excusa para que nuestras novies no nos maten…y en especial que se crean nuestro embuste….

…Creo que tengo una idea….- las beses que a Emmett se le ocurre un embuste generalmente son creíbles el problema es Carlisle, el al igual que Bella tienen un problema para que sus mentiras sean creíbles……

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Emes POV**

Ya hacen dos semanas que llegamos a la casa de Bella; luego de que Alice y Ros golpearan e insultaran a Jack y James, las tres nos centramos en nuestra amiga y su gran barriga.

Bella iba a ser madre de una niña, la primara que estallo en gritos fue Alice, quien aseguro crear una línea de popa para bebes, para poder probárselas a la pequeña en cuanto pudiera, Ros y yo también estábamos emocionadas, le preguntamos a bella si ya tenia la Cuna, la carriola y por mi parte pregunte si ya había decorado la habitación para ella……grande fue nuestra decepción cuando nos aseguro, que lo dos ineptos que tiene como amigos ya se habían encargado de todo…..aunque la carriola todavía no la conseguían, por lo que decidimos que nosotras nos haríamos cargo de encontrar la mejor.

Estaba fuera de la casa, pensativa, hace unos minutos, mi amado Carlisle, llamo, diciendo que iban a salir de viaje de campo con los chicos, que querían sacar a Edward un rato, que estaba muy depresivo porque, el investigador, no había encontrado nada sobre Bella, aunque el estaba enterado yo no le puedo mentir, me sentiría muy culpable, y además el me prometió no decir nada.

Me entristeció lo de Edward, sabia que lo estaba pasando fatal, pero lo que nos contó Bella, sobre como lo encontró con Tanya, me decía que las cosas no fueron muy así, pero ese es otro tema.

Lo que mas me preocupa ahora es que, en la llamada Carlisle sonó algo durativo, como si me estuviera ocultando algo, que de seguro lo metería en problemas o que lo más probable ya lo metió en problemas…

Ahí Carlisle Cullen en que lió te metiste…- dije mirando la pantalla de mi celular que tenia como fondote pantalla una foto en la que aparecíamos el con su chaqueta de Doctor, y yo con el traje que uso para ir a la empresa de decoración de interiores….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lo siento, lo siento , lo siento, me retrase un montón, todavía no se como pude hacer este cap, lo que pasa es que estoy asta el cuello con unos trabajos de la uni, y me estoy preparando para rendir……..les prometo que el próximo cap lo intentare colgar mas rápido……………………..

Bueno…………….muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews, creo que fue uno de las cosas que mas mi impulsó a escribir el cap, bueno espero que les aya gustado y nuevamente perdón por la tardanza …………………nos vemos pronto besotes…………….=)


	5. Chapter 5

Declaración: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meye

**Detalles de amor**

Resumen:

Al llegar con anticipación de un viaje de trabajo, bella encuentra a su novio Edward con su socia Tanya Denali, con su corazón roto y embarazada se escapa a Forks.  
Edward arrepentido la busca…pero ella ¿podrá perdonarlo?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Edward POV.**

Hace tres días que llegamos a Forks, si mis cálculos no fallan dentro de poco mi Bella cumplirá sus seis meses de embarazo.

Ayer por la tarde, fuimos con Emmett a ver la cada en donde se encuentra viviendo Bella y debo admitir que esta mas linda que nunca, aunque solo la allá visto desde lejos.

No puedo creer que me perdiera todos estos meses en los cuales puede haber visto como crecía nuestro hijo en su interior, perderme las noches en vela por alguno de sus antojos, o simplemente el estar cerca de ella solo para admirarla, definitivamente odio a Tanya Denali y mas me odio a mi, por haber cometido la estupidez mas grande de toda mi vida que por consecuencia me arrebato todos esos momentos que pude haber vivido con mi amor.

Son las 9.30am, Jasper y Emmett duermen, Carlisle prepara el desayuno, y yo me encuentro terminando de ajustar los últimos detalles para dar comiendo a la misión "recuperando a Bella", en la cual solo me permití pensar en dos resultados, triunfar y lograr el perdón de mi amor o morir.

-…Edward podrías despertar a los dos bellos durmientes, el desayuno ya esta listo…-

-…si ya voy….-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Bella POV.**

La molesta luz que pasa por la ventana me fuerza a abrir mis ojos, otra ves tengo esa extraña sensación de que algo va a pasar, ayer no le di importancia, pero cuando salí a hacer las compras con las chicas, me sentí observada.

Observo el reloj de la mesita las 11.30am, genial otra ves dormí asta tarde, y la causa de esto tiene un nombre Alice Brandon, desde que llego a alterado mi horario de sueno dejándome despierta asta altas horas, y sola para que hablemos de cómo van a ser los vestidos para mi bebe, esa muchacha tiene una seria adicción por la ropa.

Me acurruque nuevamente para intentar dormir un ratito mas, pero no todo lo que se quiere se tiene, antes de que pudiera cerrar mi ojos, mi querida amiga de pelo negro entro a la habitación con una bandeja con lo que se suponía era mi desayuno.

-…Buenos días dormilona, como amaneciste…-

-…Bien…Alice todavía puedo bajar para desayunar en la mesa de abajo, no es necesario que me traigas el desayuno a la cama….- le jije a mi sonriente amiga mientras me incorporaba y observaba la bandeja, había un jugo de naranja, masitas, huevos, un Té y tiras de carne….

Cuando observe ese ultimo alimento, por mi estomago comenzó a subir toda la cena de anoche y no tuve mas que saltar de la cama y a la máxima veleidad que pude correr hacia el baño, donde como todas las mañanas, vaciaba mi estomago.

-….Amiga estas bien….que fue esta vez el huevo o las tiritas….-

-…las tiritas…-logre responderle a Alice que estaba sosteniendo mi cabello.

Luego de lavarme los dientes solo desayune unas masitas y el jugo de naranja, no tenía ganas de comer mucho, cuando bajamos, Alice me dijo que los chicos habían salido a comprar no se que cosa.

Tena ganas de salir a caminar, así que salimos con Alice a la plaza que quedaba cerca de la casa.

Al pasar por una heladería, no pudimos vencer a la tentación y nos sentamos a tomar Alice un Helado de chocolate y yo uno de fresas.

Al llegar a casa, cerca de las 4.30pm nos encontramos a James y Emes separando en barios bol, papitas, doritos y otos salados y nos dijeron que Jack y Rose habían ido a comprar Pizza y a rentar películas.

A eso de las 5 llegaron, con dos películas y se veía que habían discutido, nuevamente. Nos sentamos frente al la TV, apagamos las luces, pero antes de que James pudiera poner play, llamaron a la puerta.

Rose fue a atender, no pasaron mas de dos minutos cuando la vimos entrar con un gran ramo de rosas blancas y rojas.

-…Bells…son para ti y el que me las entrego me dio esta carta…- la cara de Ros mostraba una gran sonrisa, al igual que la de Alice y Emes, mientras que la de James y Jack era de asombro y no se que mas.

Me acerque a Ros y tome la Carta, mientras que ella colocaba las rosas en agua, la letra con la que estaba escrito mi nombre ene el sobre se me hacia cosida, no le di importancia y leí la carta para mi…

_Bella:_

"…_Aqui estoy, ya me ves,_

_suplicandote perdon._

_si en verdad te falle,_

_no fue esa mi intencion._

_culpame y entierrame_

_en el pecho tu dolor,_

_pero no te vayas nunca,_

_no me ignores, por favor._

_Que dificil descubrir_

_el vacio en tu mirar_

_donde ardia aquel incendio_

_sobrenatural._

_Escondida en un rincon_

_con el mundo del reves,_

_y que todo sea culpa_

_de mi estupidez._

_Aqui estoy, ya me ves,_

_suplicandote perdon._

_si en verdad te falle,_

_no fue esa mi intencion._

_culpame y entierrame_

_en el pecho tu dolor,_

_pero no te vayas nunca,_

_no me ignores, por favor._

_Aqui estoy, ya me ves,_

_suplicandote perdon._

_si en verdad te falle,_

_no fue esa mi intencion._

_culpame y entierrame_

_en el pecho tu dolor,_

_pero no te vayas nunca,_

_no me ignores, por favor…"_

_E._

Cuando termine de leer, no podía moverme, de mis ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas, no sabia porque…..pero lo que sabia era que no eran de tristeza, ni de alegría….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

HOLA!!!!!!!!!!..........si ya se me tarde…..pero es que hoy termine de rendir, y bueno me puse a escribir , tenia esta idea rondando en mi cabecita hace semanas jajaja pero bueno……

Bueno espero que les guste este Cap. Y les prometo escribir la continuación pronto y no tardarme tanto………por cierto la canción es "Esperanza "de Enrique Iglesias

Bueno besos y nos estamos leyendo……….=)


	6. Chapter 6

Declaración: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meye

**Detalles de amor**

Resumen:

Al llegar con anticipación de un viaje de trabajo, bella encuentra a su novio Edward con su socia Tanya Denali, con su corazón roto y embarazada se escapa a Forks.  
Edward arrepentido la busca…pero ella ¿podrá perdonarlo?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Bella POV.**

Siempre eh dicho que las cosas suceden por alguna razón, que siempre ahí un motivo por el cual todo debe pasar, que después de las cosas malas que te pueden pasar, siempre tiene que venir una buena, y siempre pensé que no había excepciones a esas reglas, pero ahora mientras miro sobre la mesa todas las cosas que me han llegado en las dos semanas, con cada una de las tarjetas, todas con un mensaje diferente pero con los mismos finales _"…no olvides que te amo…Edward…PD:…cuando quieras verme te estaré esperando en le lugar de nuestro primer beso…"_

Abecés pienso que en mi otra vida habré echo algo terrible o que mi mala suerte es tan grande que estar sufriendo de amor es una de las tantas casas que se le puede atribuir. Porque eso es verdad yo todavía amo a Edward, lo amo con cada fibra de mi ser, pero así como lo amo, así como cada ves que suena el timbre y al abrir la puerta encuentro un mensajero con un paquete envuelto de color azul, o un ramo de rosas color durazno o hasta una caja de bombones y cada una con su respectiva carta , así como todo lo bueno y hermoso que hace, me acuerdo de ese día y mis ojos vuelven a llenarse de lagrimas, en mi interior comienza a crecer un vació que me consume, y mi mente traicionera, comienza a cuestionar ¿Por qué…?

Porque si dice amarme tanto, porque si para el lo nuestro es lo mas hermoso presagiado y toda la sarta de palabras que escribe en sus cartas, porque me traiciono, porque busco calor en los brazos de otra.

Y como ya estoy bastante hormonal, porque no pensar en positivo, por algo esta haciendo esto, por alguna razón el esta intentando hablar con migo, quizás por algo citando esa horrible noche el me vio y salio a buscarme, cualquier otro se hubiera quedado a terminar lo que estaba haciendo, porque la oportunidad la tenia, podía quedarse a complacer sus bajos instintos y con ese encuentro casual darme como entendido que lo nuestro terminaba y que el estaba mejor en los brazos de otra, pero no, el corrió el taxi, el me busco, y eso antes de enterarse de mi estado.

Volteo mi cabeza, mis ojos se clavan con casa uno de los regalos que me han llegado diariamente, flores, distintos arreglos que para la vista de cualquier persona no para de eso, de hermosos arreglos florales, pero para mi no, el primer ramos de rosas rojas y blancas me recuerda nuestra primera cita, Edward había ido a recogerme para ir a cenar a la Bella Italia, cuando abrí la puerta el me dio un ramo exactamente igual a ese, cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso el me había llevado un ramo de Fresias, nuestra primera ves había sucedido en un habitación adornada de Jazmines…

Después de 5 arreglos florales, llego un paquete pequeño, un CD, en el pude escuchar muchas de las canciones clásicas que le hacia tocar, pero la mas importante y primera canción que salio del disco al reproducirlo fue mi nana, la canción que el estuvo trabajando semanas y no se si asta meses, solo con la única intención de tocarla el día de nuestro premier aniversario de novios, no solo yo me emocione al escucharla, puede notar como mi pequeña Nessi dentro de mi se movía, no por estar inquieta, ni disgustada por el ruido, sino porque se sentía feliz de alguna manera….

Hace apenas cinco días que descubrimos como fue que Edward se entero de mi paradero, teniendo en cuenta de que ya tengo ocho meses y esto empezó a los seis y medios, Emes comenzó a tener sospechas desde el primer día en el que comenzó todo este teatro, pero cuando, como todos los días llego un paquete grande, muy grande, mas de lo habitual, que estaba envuelto en un papel azul con pequeños ositos y un gran moño blanco, y al abrirlo descubrimos una media juguetería y muchos conjuntos para bebes y pequeños escarpines, mi querida amiga no tardo mucho en armar un rompecabezas mental y llamar a Carlisle.

Al principio nadie entendía nada, pero, cuando el susodicho llego en menos de 5 minutos a la casa, teniendo en cuenta de que estaba en no se donde pescando, todos comprendimos y sin esperar mucho Rose y Alice no tardaron en echarles bronca por teléfono Emmett y a Jasper ya que no contaban con autos para llegar.

Desde ese cada ves que algo llega a la casa, Emes me observa con gran tristeza, sintiéndose mal por habré sido la causante de que el me haya encontrado si estar preparada, aunque no la culpo, ella nunca le podría mentir a Carlisle, y yo tampoco le pediría nada semejante y para solventar un poco su culpa me a pedido que Carlisle se encargara de revisarme y de cuidar del embarazo como medico oficial, y por supuesto que no pude negar.

Observo le reloj que descansa e mi mesita de luz, 2.40pm, hora de bajar ya que todos los paquetes de Edward llegan a las 2.45pm, ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos, ya que a las tres de la tarde, según sus cartas el va a esperarme en el lugar mencionado asta las ocho de la noche.

Al bajar a la cocina y servirme un bazo de jugo de naranjas observo quienes se encuentran hoy, James esta en el sillón frente a la tele, lo que quiere decir que Jacke fue a ver a Leah, Alice viajo antes de ayer por una reunión urgente de la empresa no vuelve hasta pasado mañana y Rose esta con Emes haciendo las compras y visitando Port. Angeles.

-…Bells….-cuando fue que james dejo el sillón y entro a la cocina.

-si James

-Bells hace un rato me telefonearon Victoria y Laurent , saldré por un momento no te importa quedarte sola un rato Emes y Rose deben volver pronto.

-no te preocupes por mi, ve yo estere bien

- seguro, no me gustaría llegar y encontrarme con que te allá pasado algo-

-estaré bien mandale mis saludos a Victoria

-esta bien….cuídate Bells …vuelvo a la noche….

Luego de que James se fuera, llego el mensajero con una carta, y un capullo de rosa blanca, fue extraño, no fue ningún arreglo, ni nada despampanante como antes, solo una carta en componía de un pequeño capullo de rosa blanca.

Deje el capullo en un baso con agua y me senté a leer la carta, cuando abrí el sobre y saque el papel, sin leer, pude observar como en algunas palabras la tinta se corría, quizás lo estaba imaginando, quizás solo era mi imaginación, pero me pareció como si fueran lagrimas cautivas y apresadas inconscientemente en la carta, eso me dio una mala sensación y antes de acobardarme comencé a leer….

_Bella:_

_ Desde que llegue al pueblo y comencé a intentar recuperarte, recuperar nuestro amor, o quizás como ultimas y mínimas posibilidades obtener solo unos momentos para platicar y poder explicarte personalmente lo que realmente paso ese día._

_Pero no puedo obligarte si tu no quieres, no puedo ni quiero verte sufrir mas por mi culpa, esta es mi ultima carta los chico me han dicho que ya no pueden alargar mas el tiempo a quedarse para apoyarme, y que como ellos yo también debo volver…_

_Sinceramente no quiero…no quiero pensar que posiblemente no te pueda ver mas, o que si te llegara a ver tus hermosos ojos chocolate que tanto amo, por la forma en que me muestran cada uno de tus sentimientos me observen con tristeza o pero sin ninguna expresión…yo quiero que seas feliz…yo quiero que sonrías…ya sea por mi causa o no…_

_Mi amor…este día será el ultimo que me permita esperarte, será mi ultima gota de esperanza…hoy será el ultimo día que te esperare en la banca donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso…llámalo como quieras…intento desesperado…actos imprudentes de un enamorad hechizado por el dios Eros, para no sucumbir a su amor…no me importa…._

_Bella hoy me quedare hasta las ocho de la noche como siempre esperándote, si no me quieres ver lo entender, pero te presente de que te amo con todo mi corazón que tu eres mi vida y que sin ti ya no me importa nada, eso siempre te lo dije y siempre lo supiste, quizás solo lo mencione para intentar entrar en tu mente y poder hacerte ver que no es mentira todo lo que te digo…_

_ Te amo_

_ Hoy por siempre y para siempre_

_ Edward_

_PD: te espero…_

No lo soperote mas y me leerle a llorar, mis lagrimas carian como desconsoladas, y no era para menos el si iba, ahora y mas que nunca estaba segura de que le tendría que haber pedido una explicación, que me tendría que haber sentado a hablar con el.

Pero no es tarde son las tres el debe haber llegado hacia poco y asta el parque solo tendría unos 15 minutos en mi camioneta.

No lo pensé mas me dirigí a la puerta dispuesta a correr si era necesario para llegar asta el y así poder escucharle y decirle que lo perdonaba porque era verdad, cuando uno ama demasiado puede perdonar los errores del ser amado todas las beses que fuera necesario y el solo había cometido un error en toda nuestra relación

Pero no me esperaba con lo que me encontré al abrir la puerta, delante mío había una joven pareja de mas o menos mi edad y a los cuales yo conocía…Kate Denali, la hermana menor de Tanya, una joven rubia de ojos color cielo, a su lado su joven esposo, por el cual su abuelo Cayo la había marginado de la familia y por ende de su fortuna, Gerratt Huner

-Hola Bella…como has estado…-la vos de Kate sonaba suave y con mucha culpa, no se que fue lo que vi en sus ojos, pero sin decir nada, y olvidándome momentáneamente de Edward los deje entrar.

Una ves nos acomodamos en la sala y les ofrecí te, el cual fue a preparar Gaerratt, ya que no quería que me esforzara, Kate comenzó a hablar…

-se que es imprudente, y se que no soy una de las personas a la cual querrías ver, pero lo que te tengo que decir es muy importante-hizo una Prusia para seguir-…Edward es inocente del crimen del que lo acusa.

-Que…-no entendía nada

-Bella hace dos semanas estuve hablando con mi madre ella esta muy angustiada, el abuelo Cayo convencido de que el mejor partido para Tanya era Edward, y como a ella de por si siente mucha atracción por el…-hizo otra pausa, sus ojos mostraban duda-…el abuelo y mi hermana idearon una forma para emboscarlo, le proporciono una droga fuerte, no se con exactitud el nombre, pero si se que ella pretendía quedar embarazada de tu novio….

-…-no dije nada estaba demasiado aturdía

-…al enterarse mi madre se desilusiono mucho, pero cuando ella comento de que tu los habías visto y cuando se entero de tu desaparición, ella pues la echo, ya que yo me entere de todo hace apenas dos semanas Tanya ya no estaba, pero antes de decidirme a venir me cerciore de que mi hermana no estaba embarazada, para desilusión del abuelo.- antes de que Kate pudiera seguir Garrett interrumpió la conversación por primera ves

-como no sabíamos donde encontrarte decidimos primero buscar a Edward, pero el no estaba por ningún lado, y según su secretaria se había ido de pescas con sus amigos por unos días…-suspiro-…fue entonces cuando me llamaron de la reservación, y no se porque sentí la necesidad de preguntar si te habían visto….para nuestra buena suerte nos respondieron que si …

-Bella…ahí otra cosa que quiero decirte…mi abuelo quiere a Edward como esposo de cualquiera de sus nietas ya que el posee una empresa y acciones muy productivas en varios lugares, Tanya fallo en su intento, pero ahora que el sabe que tu no estas….acuérdate de Irina o de mi prima Jane podría mandarlas a cualquiera

-nosotros solo te estamos contando los hechos…no juzgues a Edward el es inocente, dale la oportunidad de conocer a su hijo.

Era oficial si antes no me importaba su error, ahora que se que el no tubo la culpa, tengo que encontrarlo…mire el reloj por reflejo las 7.40pm…Dios mío cuando se paso tanto el tiempo.

No me despedí de ellos solo Salí corriendo de la casa, y subí a mi camioneta y me dirigí lo mas rápido que pude a encontrarme con el amor de mi vida…no podía perderlo…el no podía irse…..

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Edward POV.**

Esta era mi ultima espera….no quería perder las esperanzas…pero tampoco quería fuerzan mas las cosas, quizás lo chicos tengan razón y solo debía alejarme un poco, apartarme de su camino y esperar a que ella elija, piense…pero se me hacia muy difícil..

Amo a mi Bella mas que a mi vida, quizás por esa razón si hoy no aparece el vació de mi interior crecerá y se quedara por siempre consumiéndome como un agujero negro.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, mire mi reloj de pulsera 7.40pm. Ella no vendría, mis ojos se humedecer, ya no tiene sentido mi vida, ya no valgo nada…pero no me iré…..no algo me dice que me tengo que quedar hasta la ora acordada…no importa como pero me quedare….

- hola chico….-una vos femenina me distrajo, una vos remotamente conocida….

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..

Hola a todos……jeje siento la demora….enserio…lo lamento mucho….

Bien espero que les haya gustado el capitulo…….

Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho………

Bueno nos estamos leyendo….=)…..besos


	7. Chapter 7

Declaración: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meye

**Detalles de amor**

**Resumen: **

Al llegar con anticipación de un viaje de trabajo, bella encuentra a su novio Edward con su socia Tanya Denali, con su corazón roto y embarazada se escapa a Forks.

Edward arrepentido la busca…pero ella ¿podrá perdonarlo?

**Bella POV**

Quizás sea ciertas esas leyendas sobre las pruebas puestas por los Dioses para comprobar que tan fuerte y verdadero era el amor de los mortales, jactándose al poner cada uno de esas trabas, piedras, y demás obstáculos en el camino de los amantes.

Si al subir a mi camioneta, sabia que no podría repasar los 80 Km. /h, al terminar de recorrer apenas dos calles, para migran ayuda, el cielo comenzó a proyectar misiles en forma de lluvia, desatándose una de las peores tormentas que se podrían encontrar en Focks. Al percatarme de las primeras gotas, tuve el como primer pensamiento dar vuelta la camioneta y volver a la seguridad de mi hogar, que esperara a que la tormenta pasara, si después no encontraba a Edward en el pueblo podría ir a buscarlo al departamento o preguntarle a los chicos, todo se podrá solucionar.

Pero obvia y testaruda seguí mi camino, intentando tener la mayor cantidad de precauciones posibles, bajar la velocidad a una mas cuidadosa como unos 60 Km./h, intentando patinar lo menos posible.

No se en que momento las calles se volvieron tan obscuras, ni cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer con mayor intensidad , no me importaba, solo estaba pendiente de una cosa, y era el maldito reloj, que increíblemente parecía avanzar a velocidad luz, solo tenia 8 minutos para llegar.

Acelere un poco mas, tenia que llegar, tenia que encontrarlo, refugiarme en sus brazos, aspirar su aroma, y decirle lo mucho que lo amo, todo lo que lo eh extrañado, besarlo, saborear sus dulces labios que hace ocho meses no probarlos.

Acelere otro poco, preste mas atención a las calles, a la distancia que me faltaba por recorrer, y sin esperar mas pude divisar el parque, solo me faltaban cuatro calles mas, podía hacerlo, solo me falta un poca mas.

Cuando baje del auto, no me fije en el reloj, no quería alterarme, comencé a correr por las sendas, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban mi carra con fuerza, no le di importancia, tenia que llegar con Edward.

Una que otra ves intente distinguir algún auto familiar, quizás un Volvo plateado, pero no creo que allá traído su auto, así que solo me enfoque en observar mi camino y tratar de no resbalar, no podía darme el lujo de ser torpe.

Luego de dar la vuelta, a una de las tan conocidas curvas de ese sendero, logre encontrar lo que estaba buscando, un gran y majestosos Sauce, donde yo muy bien sabia que detrás de este, bien escondida se encontraba una banca, seguro que ahora, estaría algo descuidada, pero no me importaba, ese siempre seria un lugar mágico para mi, ya que fue ahí donde Edward me pidió que fuera su novia y en donde ambos nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

Deje mis pensamientos de lado y me adentre entre las hojas del Sauce, busque la banca, pero cuando mis ojos se enfocaron en su objetivo solo fui conciente de tres cosas….

La primera, irónicamente la lluvia había aumentado, moteándose como el perfecto escenario de una novela trágica. Segundo que mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse dejando escapar gruesas lagrimas que se perdían con las gotas de lluvia que caían por mi rostro y tercera que mi corazón se rompía nuevamente en diminutos pedazos, como un cristal al que quisiste arreglar sin pegar los pedazos rotos y al momento en el que lo dejaron solo, se volvió a derrumbarse, rompiéndose en pedazos mas pequeños, y dejando una especie de vació en mi corazón, vació como se encontraba ese lugar, porque en el lugar donde me encontraba no había mas que un alma en pedazos, o mejor dicho, solo estaba mi alma cayendo en agonía.

Vació el lugar estaba vació, como si el ni siquiera hubiera estado ahí, todo se veía como lo que en realidad era, un pedazo de parque oscuro y abandonado, mire mi reloj y comprendí el porque eran las ocho y doce minutos, el de había ido, mi amor no había sido suficiente, quizás alguien de allí arriba se hubiera percatado de eso, que el era demasiado bueno para mi, y que yo solo era una triste persona que había tardado demasiado en darme cuenta de la respuesta a una simple pregunta, una pregunta que el destino siempre les plantea a los enamorados "¿lo amas tanto como para perdonar y olvidar? ¿Es acaso su amor más poderoso que cualquier cosa? ", había necesitado demasiados intermediarios para poder responder, para poder acordarme que si se ama de verdad se puede perdonar cualquier cosa, que cuando se ama se confía en el otro ciegamente, había tardado demasiado en decir " SI lo amo por sobre todas las cosas, SI confió en el, Si creo en lo que el me dice y SI podemos superar cualquier cosa…

Quizás ahora iba a tener que ser yo la que tenga que rehacer su vida, obligar a olvidarme de el y dejarlo que encuentre a alguien mejor, pero ¿como puedes olvidar al amor de tu existencia, a la razón por la que late tu corazón? Y luego pretender que nada paso, para serme sincera no lo se y creo que nunca lo podré averiguar.

Y en estos momentos de lo único que podía ser meramente conciente era del gran e insoportable dolor de vació que me estaba partiendo en dos el pecho, y que poco a poco consumía todo mi interior.

No se como llegue a la camioneta, ni tampoco se como la encendí, solo se que iba muy despacio, queriendo retrasar algo de lo que no estaba muy segura, intentando alargar mas el camino a casa, mirando sin mirar los verdes y grises oscuros de la carretera.

No se en que momento apareció, pero si pude distinguir las dos luces de un coche, que conducía en zigzag, llevándose por delante todo lo que estaba a su paso y mi camioneta iba en dirección a ese coche.

Todo paso muy lento, gire el volante con mucha fuerza y tome dirección hacia una Columna, y por primera vez en lo que va de la noche, recordé mi estado, me acorde de mi embarazo, de mi preciosa bebe, yo no era una adolescente protagonista de una novela trágica, yo era una mujer embarazada de ocho meses, una futura madre, que esperaba a su pequeña hijita, fruto del amor de dos personas que se aman, fruto del amor de Edward y mío.

En un acto reflejo, me ice ovillo en el asiento, intentando proteger mi vientre.

-…..Perdóname pequeña….no te preocupes mami te cuida…..-

Después del impacto todo se volvió oscuro y lo ultimo que pude distinguir fue un ligero olor en el ambiente… algo como oxido y sal….

………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Edward POV.**

Había empezado a llover, pero eso no me impedía quedarme esos quince minutos faltantes, no me importaba enfermarme, había decidido cumplir mi promesa, y la esperaría, algo dentro de mi corazón me decía que ella llegaría, que estaba en camino y que me amaba a pesar de todo, que debía esperar asta que ella llegara.

Pero otra parte de mi decía que ella ya había tenido suficiente de mi, que en este momento ella debía estar en casa, cuidando de nuestro pequeño retoño, intentando olvidarse de mi y rehacer su vida.

-Sabes que ella no vendrá verdad…no se expondría con este clima- pose mis ojos en la figura femenina que tenia frente a mi fulminándome con su mirada felina y ojos azules, salvajes y fríos.

-se puede saber porque sigues ahí sentado, que no escuchaste lo que te dijo…Bella no va a venir – en la vos de la otra chica se podía notar la impaciencia y un leve tinte de burla, pero en sus dos ojos oscuros como dos pozos negros, encontré las mismas intenciones que con la otra, partirme por la mitad.

Cerré mis ojos por un momento, intentando pensar en la mejor forma de decirles que se largaran y me dejaran solo, ya estaba bastante pesimista para que ellas se presenten a seguir plantando impaciencia en mí. Solté un sonoro suspiro y volví a encararlas.

Victoria…Leah….no pienso moverme de aquí, prometí quedarme asta las ocho en punto y así será no me voy a mover.

vamos Masens deja de fingir ser el hombre enamorado arrepentido, si en verdad estuvieras dispuesto a recuperar a Bella, no estarías sentado como un parásito, abrías pasado por encima de James y Jacke y hubieras encerrado a bella con tigo para hablar-

La vos de Victoria era dura y lo pero de todo es que tenia razón, yo no me hubiera detenido, hubiese derribado a ese par, y para empeorar sabia cual era la causa que me detuvo hacer eso…

-Es que tengo miedo…miedo a su rechazo, a que sus ojos me miren y estén fríos, carentes de sentimientos por mí, tengo miedo de que ya no me ame como ya a ella.-

-A mi no me convences, acuérdate que Sam dijo lo mismo después de que lo descubrí con mi prima Emily y adivina, a la otra semana de decirme eso estaban de novios oficiales paseando por la reserva, ahora dime porque debe creer que lo tuyo no es diferente y que no es solo un capricho que tienes con nuestra amiga.-

Si ese amor que proclamas Masens no nos convence a nosotras, mucho menos a Alice, Rose y Emes, que por lo visto es así porque no te han ayudado, como piensas que Bella va a creerte…crees que con solo recordarles pequeños detalles de sus vidas juntos, de los momentos felices la vas a convencer o que vas a convencer a alguien, los detalles de amor que quieres darle solo van a funcionar si la pareja todavía se ama con locura, si son dos almas gemelas y si ambos creen en el amor del otro y creedme que si una pareja así tiene problemas, porque cualquier pareja las tiene, porque crees que alguno de los dos te quedaría sentado esperando al otro?-

No – mi vos apenas fue un susurro, las palabras de Victoria eran ciertas

-NO!!!...y contéstame tu… ¿crees que el amor que ahí entre Bella y tu es un amor tan fuerte que se puede comparar con el de dos almas gemelas? –

Si!! – yo sin Bella me sentía como un cuerpo sin alma , vació , y ya no le encontraba sentido a la vida si no estaba a su lado

.- y se puede saber porque tu trasero sigue pegado al banco y no estas camino a la casa de Bella –

Porque soy un completo idiota –no espere mas y Salí en dirección a mi auto detrás de mi victoria y Leah me seguían de cerca

Sabes Masens, son las siete cincuenta y nueve minutos, creo que no vas a romper ninguna promesa –

No respondí, ni me detuve a pensar en subirlas al auto solo arranque y me fui en dirección a la casa de bella, lo ultimo que vi de ellas fue que me saludaban debajo de la lluvia y gritaban algo como "apurarte y no lo arruines"

Ocho y diez minutos, llegue a la casa de Bella en menos de la mitad del tiempo requerido, Salí del coche, podía ver una luz encendida en la sala, no espere mas y comencé a golpear la puerta, estaba demasiado ansioso.

No paso mucho para que me abrieran y para mi sorpresa, si mal no recordaba, Garrett me abriera.

¿Edward?-

Necesito hablar con Bella, déjame para por favor- mi vos sonaba alterada

ella fue a buscarte al parque hace un rato –

no lo deje terminar, subí y arranque mi auto, no lo podía creer, todo estaba en nuestra contra, pero no podía evitar sentirme feliz dentro de mi gran preocupación, ella fue a buscarme, ella todavía me ama….

No había recorrido mucho camino cuando me encontré con un choque, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, tenía una mala sensación, que paso a ser muy mala, terrible cuando pude distinguir de entre los dos coches, la camioneta de Bella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, que puedo decir, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios….

Bueno este Cáp. Es algo no se como que trágico, cortesía de que estoy leyendo luna nueva por decimoctava vez y la parte en la que bella corre para buscar encontrar a Edward es mi favorita jajajaja bueno otra cosa que les quería decir es que bueno este Cáp. lo escribí y…..prácticamente casi mato a Renesmes, es que eh tenido algunos problemas por aquí jejeje eso es también el motivo por el que me tarde, tuve que arreglar algunas cosas habia matado a mucha gente y si lo llegaba a colgar al Cáp. anterior creo que me habrían mandado con los Voulturis a que jane me torture de por vida jajaja bueno nos estamos leyendo nos vemos……..


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward POV.**

Nunca me gustaron los hospitales, desde muy temprana edad había nacido en mi una necesidad para evitar esos fríos lugares, de paredes blancas y un inconfundible olor a desinfectado y alcohol.

La ambulancia no había tardado en llegar, con ayuda de uno de los vecinos y los paramédicos logramos sacar a bella del auto, como un chequeo general me dijeron que se había fracturado la mano derecha y tenían que ponerle unos puntos en la frente, y que no podían decir un diagnostico de cómo se encontraba mi pequeño hijo pero que por lo que se podía observar el vientre no había recibido un gran impacto y ellos esperaban que estuviera bien, pero que no podían estar seguros.

Una ves llagados al hospital no me dejaron ver a bella, cuando me preguntaron si era familiar, mentí, dije que era su prometido, y lo único que me dijeron fue que me mantendrían informados.

No se de donde saque la lucidez para avisar a Carlisle sobré el accidente, ni siquiera me fije siguiera en que momento llegaron, de lo único que estaba consiente es de que estaban todos, Emmett, Rose, Emes, James y Jacob incluidos Victoria, Leah, Kate y Garrett Alice estaba de viaje y Jasper la había acompañado.

Luego de unas dos interminables horas salio un hombre de edad avanzada, canos con grandes lentes y algo robusto vestido con una bata, supuse que era el doctoro que estaba atendiendo a mi Bella, y si tenia alguna duda de ello, de disiparon al momento en el que pregunto por los _"familiares o conocidos de la señorita Swan"_

Carlisle fue quien se adelanto y estableció una conversación doctor / doctor con el hombre yo aunque me acerque solo entendía lo que cualquiera sin mucho conocimiento de la materia puede llegar a entender o lo que me habían explicado los paramédicos.

Una ves terminado el medico se retiro y Carlisle paso a explicarnos lo que el medico había dicho.

-…bella sufrió una fractura en la mano derecha, presenta varios golpes mas provocados por el impacto que recibió su camioneta, pero que al estar conduciendo a una velocidad moderada fueron herida mínimas de un choque de esa magnitud…- asta ahora eso eran buenas noticias, y gracias a esto dejare de criticar la lenta conducción de mi amada - …aparte de la fractura otra de las heridas mas graves fueron unas cortadas causadas por los vidrios de las ventanas una en la frente que tiene trs puntos y otra en el brazo izquierdo con cinco puntos …

-…Carlisle y la bebe…- la vos de Emes sonó angustiada, no se como hubiera sonado yo, pero a mi también me interesaba saber esa respuesta para poder respirar tranquilo.

-…por desgracia ni la prudente conducción de bella pudo evitar que sui vientre recibiera alguno que otro golpe……Edward…-la vos de Carlisle sonaba demasiado pesada , como si estuviera pensando como decir las cosas, estaba consiente de que el embarazo podía terminar en este preciso momento, ya que Bella estaba de ocho meses y con las circunstancias lo mas seguro es que se adelantara el parto – Edward en este momento están trasladando a bella al quirófano, le van a practicar una cesaría, Bella no presento ninguna anomalía pero cuando realizaron una ecografía para observar las condiciones de la bebe, descubrieron que estaba teniendo complicaciones y las probabilidades de que se salve no son muchas… pero

No pude escuchar más solo pude sentir el grito de Carlisle y el duro contacto contra el suelo y todo se volvió negro, todo estaba en silencio, todo estaba vació y yo me encontraba solo….

Porque la vida era tan injusta, porque se divertía tanto molestando a las pobres almas en pena, exigiéndoles que pasen una tras otras las pruebas que va poniendo en el camino, haciéndoles creer que todo podía mejorar y luego empeorar mas el momento.

Haciendo delirar a sus pobres victimas, preguntándose como hubiera sido la vida si hubiera pasado lo contrario, sacando teorías de cómo hubiera podido se su vida si no hubiera tomado esas u otras decisiones, como hubiese terminado la historia o como se hubiera evitado ese accidente.

O mejor aun te hace pensar en que si yo hubiera evitado a Tanya esa noche en estos momentos estaría casado con mi ángel esperando el nacimiento de mi pequeña princesa.

O si me hubiera quedado en el parque como había planificado desde el principio bella ahora estaría con migo, mi bebe estaría a salvo y …

Pero no puedo engañar a nadie la culpa es mía, cada persona es responsable de sus actos, cada uno elije su camino y comete sus errores, pero los míos están no solo perjudicándome a mi sino también a las dos mujeres mas importantes de mi vida mi bello ángel y mi pequeña.

Solo espero poder remediré mis errores, poder reparar los daños, pero y si no podía y si mi pequeña hija moría antes de poder saber lo que es una brisa de aire, no me podría perdonar nunca, y mi bella como le decía a mi bella que ese pedacito de ambos ya no existía, si yo ya no podría vivir, mi Bello ángel Moriría en vida

No podía ser mi bebe, mi pequeña princesa se estaba muriendo y yo estaba impotente y sin poder hacer nada.

**Bella POV**

Mi cabeza dolía, mis brazos dolían, intente abrir mis ojos pero la luz era muy brillante, tarde unos momentos en acostumbrarme lo primer que vi pue el techo blanco sentía un horrible pitido llegar a mis oídos, gire mi cabeza para observar muros blancos, y un suero, al otro lado había una camilla con alguien de cabello cobrizo recostado, no lo distinguí estaba tapado, pero el color de su cabello me hizo recordar algo….Edward…inconscientemente trate de llevar mi mano izquierda a mi vientre, note que estaba con un yeso, la derecha tenia unos intravenosos pero pude colocar mi mano en mi vientre, estaba diferente, ya no estaba grande y redondeado, y asta ese momento no había sentido la sensación de vació, la falta de vida en mi vientre, mi bebe ya no estaba.

Recordé el auto

Recordé el choque

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mi cara, lagrimas de desesperación, miedo, angustia, las sentía resbalar por mi mejilla y caer por mi cuello.

¿Dónde esta mi bebe?

* * *

Primero que nada Feliz Navidad…………Feliz año nuevo……………y ahora Feliz Reyes jajajaja

Ahora es momento de explicar ya que mi retraso fue mucho mas que los anteriores, la respuesta les parecerá poca, pero es la verdad, tuve problemas familiares, muchas discusiones y cuando se sosegaron, .Edwa.. a ti fue a quien le respondí que estaba por bajar el cap, el cual nunca llego ya que cuando lo estaba por pasar discutí con todos los miembros de mi familia nuevamente lo que prácticamente me quito las ganas de hacer nada, y me enfrasque en mis estudios olvidándome del mundo, a lo que después se le sumo mi "trabajo de verano" todas las mañanas.

Hoy revise los reviews y les quiero decir muchas gracias los aprecio muchísimo por eso ahora que estoy en mis vacaciones y que digamos que ya estoy mejor comenzare a pasar los capítulos y a subirlos mas seguido

Y ya se este quedo algo corto pero prometo compensarlo en el próximo……….

Espero que les guste y nuevamente muchas gracias por sus reviews


End file.
